


We Can Do This

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Britin - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father's Day, Friendship, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 01, Pregnancy, Protective Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Rewrite, Supportive Brian Kinney, Surprises, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, mention of gay bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Daphne lets Justin know that he's going to be a dad with Brian's help.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders & Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders/Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	We Can Do This

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I wanted to write one with Justin getting Daphne pregnant as a test to see if it would be something to expand on one day. This would have taken place in season one after she asked him to be her first. Though the actual story takes place during his time in the hospital after the bashing.

Brian sat down in his usual chair outside of Justin's hospital room. He wasn't alone like he'd been the first two weeks he'd started coming at night. It had been three weeks since Justin had gotten bashed in the head at prom. Graduation had been earlier that day which Justin couldn't go to. He couldn't even leave the hospital for who knew how long. Brian didn't say a word instead he handed the bag he'd brought over to his companion. He doubted that she'd eaten since lunch and she had to. 

The week before he'd been on his way into the hospital as usual when she'd literally crashed into him running out. He'd forgone going to the clubs that night or getting trashed. He'd accidentally fallen asleep only to wake up screaming Justin's name. It was why he'd shown up earlier needing to see Justin. He had been trying to talk his self into going into Justin's room that night, but a week later and still nothing. His new friend hadn't gone in either after she'd seen him the week before to run out before she could say what she'd needed to. 

He sat with his arm around her while she ate making sure she knew at least one person was there. In the last week they had formed a friendship and she'd come to his defense the night the attack had happened too. She'd told Jennifer off for even thinking that he was to blame for what the asshole had done to Justin. Justin had been having the best night of his life since he'd wanted to be there with him. It was in the last week that he'd seen her again though since school had still been going on. He'd been coming later at night too and had avoided everyone. 

However, it wasn't only at night he'd been seeing her. During the day she came to the office at lunch. Today he'd gone with her elsewhere because she'd refused to go to the graduation ceremony. She had wanted them to call out Justin's name even though he wasn't there since he graduated. They had refused to do it so she had refused to go so they had gone shopping together. It had given them some time to try and take their minds off of Justin. He hadn't been that far from their minds though.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I don't want to ruin his life more. Chris destroyed half of Justin's life, I can't be the reason for the other half falling apart." Daphne spoke once she finished the food. "I can't end it though, I won't do that." She sighed not sure what to do. 

Brian was the only one that knew what she'd found out the week before. She'd been feeling sick and when she'd fainted she'd gone to the doctor. The night she'd run into Brian she had been there to talk to Justin. The problem had been he'd been having a bad day, she had been too. So she hadn't said anything when he'd gotten upset. Instead she'd said she'd be back later and ran out of the room. She hadn't gone back scared she'd be telling him something he didn't want to hear. 

"You're not ending his life, Daphne. He's your best friend and he loves you. He would have gone with you last week if he wasn't here." Brian said breaking into her thoughts. "We're never going to do this if we keep talking ourselves out of it." He added standing up taking her hand. 

"He loves you too, he told me the first night you met. He wasn't going to give up on getting you to love him back. Even when your friends have been jerk offs to him he stuck it out because he loves you, Brian." Daphne said, she'd told him the last week hoping he'd get it through his head. 

Brian sighed, but he couldn't deny what Daphne was telling him more than he could deny he loved Justin when he tried. "He's not alone in that." He added before finally pushing the door to Justin's room open.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

When the door open Justin was expecting it to be the nurse, but he was sure he was dreaming at first when Brian walked in. He wasn't alone either since Daphne was with him. He hadn't seen her since last week and he'd gotten worried she wouldn't be coming back either. He hadn't meant to knock the stuff off the table. He'd gotten pissed off he couldn't wrap his hand around the bottle he wanted to drink from. She'd only been offering to help, but he'd been an ass instead of letting her. 

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming and you're here." Justin said looking at Brian who he hadn't seen at all since he woke up. 

"You're not dreaming. I'm sure one of us would be without clothes in that possibly both." Brian said after a minute. 

Justin couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at Brian's comment. It was probably the first real smile he'd had in ages. He hadn't had anything to smile about since he'd woken up finding out what had happened to him. The last thing he'd remembered was Brian agreeing to go with him to prom. Daphne had told him that they were amazing together at least. After a couple he noticed that something seemed off about them. It was more Daphne than Brian though, but he thought maybe it was his brain since he was feeling like crap. Though when Daphne started crying, something she hardly ever did he knew something was wrong.

"Okay what's wrong? I know it's not me even if my mother hovers over me like crazy when she visits. The doctor said I was on the mend and there was no need to worry." Justin asked hoping that Daphne was okay. 

He loved his best friend since they were little. Before he'd even known what being gay was when they were little they used to have fake weddings. They laughed at it now at times thinking about how things changed. He still loved her though and that would never change. Except for their temporary fall out over the disastrous sex deal they hadn't had blow ups. Well last week he'd been pissed, but not at her in general. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"No ones dying." Daphne rushed out not wanting Justin to worry that much. 

She sighed reaching into her pocket she'd been holding a card in. It seemed fitting since it was after midnight now. It wasn't a get well soon card, she knew Justin would have hated that. She had brought him his favorite chocolates multiple times though. No, the card she pulled out was something else. Brian had suggested the one she had gotten after she'd stared at them for fifteen minutes. She hadn't bothered with an envelope so she handed it over to Justin feeling Brian squeeze her hand. The only reason she hadn't run out the door was he was keeping her from doing so. 

"Daph?" Justin asked. 

He sat up reaching out for her not caring that it took a moment of thought to get his hand to take hold of her wrist. He pulled her closer until she gave in to him. It was like the dam broke because she started crying wrapping her arms around her best friend. She'd wanted to tell him everything, but she'd spent the week letting Brian be her temporary rock. Justin moved over some and with Brian's help so she didn't fall she was lying beside Justin. She kept saying she was sorry. 

Justin looked up at Brian not sure what to think who was holding the card Daphne tried to get Justin to read. He hadn't even seen it before he'd reached for his best friend. He thought it might be because of him being here. Justin read the front of the card multiple times sure that he was reading it wrong. He opened it up which had a picture fall out onto his lap. He looked at the inside of the card first before the photo. 

He hadn't even thought about what the date was or the day for that matter. They all ran into each other being in the hospital. However, the card gave him an idea though it was a pure shock. The picture he was holding up was a sonogram picture. It only took a moment to understand even if his brain was a little messed up. 

"It's okay Daphne. You're not alone." Justin said. 

He wasn't sure about much, but he wasn't going to let Daphne do this alone. By the way that Brian was acting he might have been doing some helping in the last week his self. He'd already had one wrench thrown into his life after what he'd been told was a perfect night, almost. He wasn't about to have another fall out with his best friend. Those few weeks had been hell when they hadn't talked. This past week not being able to talk to her was too. It was like not being able to be near Brian since he'd been in here. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Neither one of you are." Brian said. 

He had already decided he wasn't going to throw away the chance he was getting here. It had become complicated sure, but he loved Justin. He had fallen in love with him over the last year. Prom had made him realize that life could be taken away in an instant. He couldn't run scared even though he wanted to hide away. He sat in the chair beside the bed knowing that this was just one more thing in his life that had changed when he met Justin. 

"Sorry I went all girly on you. I been holding it in since I found out." Daphne said when she looked up at Justin. 

She hadn't expected him to turn her away. It didn't mean it wasn't scary though. She had just given him a Father's day card and the picture showing that things hadn't gone exactly as they planned. Brian had already told her countless times that Justin wasn't going to tell her to take a hike. She's known it was true but carrying a secret like she had made her worry. She had gone crazy on him after they had slept together. However, she realized that it wasn't that liked she really felt. She'd been a bitch to him and was glad that they had fixed their friendship. 

"It's okay Daph. We may have plenty of these moments in years to come if you have a girl." Justin said with a smile. 

"If we have a girl." Daphne corrected. 

She wasn't like some of those people that claimed the woman was the only one in it. To her the guy was too and she wasn't worried Justin would skip out. After all he spent time with Brian's son who wasn't even his child. She had seen Justin with Gus so knew he was a natural. If he could do that to someone that wasn't his she knew he'd be a great dad to his own. Now might not have been the best timing, but she felt better not that she'd heard it from him that it would be okay.

"Yeah, we." Justin said looking back at the picture. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

He had something to look forward to even if people might think he was nuts. His mom was probably going to freak, but he didn't care. They had a lot to do before the baby came. His recovery was the first thing that had to happen. He had already been working as hard as he could to get out. He wanted to see Brian again with his mom stonewalling him it was the only way he knew to get to Brian. Brian was here now which made him smile even more.

"So want to tell me what you two been doing while I've been stuck here?" Justin asked.

Brian looked at Daphne then at Justin before he got up from the chair he'd been sitting in. "Wishing I could do this." He said kissing Justin with a kiss that probably rivaled every one they had shared before. 

Justin hadn't expected it, but he didn't turn it away opening his mouth for Brian. It was like everything else disappeared that wasn't Brian in that moment. Any thought that Brian would want nothing to do with him was washed away. He had the two people that meant the most to him right now here with him. He loved his mom, but he needed Brian more than she could understand. He also needed Daphne in his life and their child who would be there in less than a year. It gave him more motivation knowing there were things on the outside that needed him there instead of stuck in a hospital forever. 

"That's still hot as ever." Daphne said with a smile looking at two of her favorite people. Brian had helped her and become a friend in the last week. 

"No worries on the lack of hotness then. I plan on making up for him not being here until now." Justin said.

"Good cause I've missed kissing you too." Brian replied before he gave Justin what he wanted again.

They would have time to talk about the baby, but at the moment he wanted to continue what he'd started. Daphne smiled at her best friend and Brian knowing that Brian wouldn't be lacking in helping. He had told her if she needed anything to ask after all her parents had already figured she was moving out when college started. She was definietly going to need somewhere to stay. Brian mentioned something for all three of them if Justin agreed when they told him. She let out a happy sigh before drifting off feeling some stress wiped away. She was sure that Brian's had been too now that he was with Justin again. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> EN: I have no plans to expand on this exact story. One day in the future I might write one about this idea again, but there will be no sequel to this one.
> 
> Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos
> 
> Happy Father's Day to all the men out there who are dads, the step-dads and other men who have stepped up to be what a child needs. To the moms as well like my mom was for me.


End file.
